5 Years Later
by PFDroids5198
Summary: Something happens that no one expected. Not even Ford. But it happened. So now Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, Stan, Ford, Pacifica, Soos, Wendy, Gideon, and Fiddleford McGucket have a lot to figure out and a lot and I mean a lot of places to go.(rating may change or whatever) thanks for reading!


5 years later...

Dipper and Robbie have started a band. The DeCiphers. Their album Triangular Defeat was a hit and they went on to play in L.A. However they decided to keep most gigs in Gravity Falls. Where Robbie's girlfriend and Dipper's fiance was. Tambry and Wendy.

Mabel now helps out at the Shack. Soos has made her employee of the month countless times. She is a star employee. Even being able to show off the supernatural without Dipper's help.

Stan and Ford found some aging potions that with just a drop of potion will allow them to become any age they want. Stan loves this because he can now do whatever he didn't get to do while he was a drifter.

Wendy is soon to be happily married with Dipper Pines. Just a few Months from now was the wedding. She couldn't be happier.

Fiddleford H. McGucket was now a world renowned scientist. With all the patents he'd sent in his mansion was now full of awards. His favorite award sat right next to his door so he could see it as He left everyday. Best craziest smart person/dad. It was made by his son.

Soos was happily married to Melody. They got married three years ago. The entire Pines family showed up and then some. It was the happiest day of his life. He was overly excited when Stan congratulated him.

Gideon Gleeful was now the proud owner of his self-founded buisness. The Gleeful Talent Institute. His own place for him to witness other people's talent. He had Ghost Eyes and the others help him build it. He also hired them all as employees. Gideon loved seeing other people's talent. He was a good person nowadays.

Pacifica Northwest now went to school with her best friend Mabel Pines. In the Summer Her,Wendy,and Mabel worked at the Mystery Shack which she very much enjoyed. Everyone was happy. Until one fateful day.

Gideon Gleeful was taking a break. There just hadn't been any good talent lately. He decided to stop by Gravity Falls. The old town he pestered all those years ago. He was better now.

In the basement of the shack Dipper,Ford,and Mcgucket were working on something when Stan came down. " Hello Stan. Could you hand me that wrench?" Ford asked kindly. Stan handed him the wrench and they soon had a long conversation about what they were doing down there that I can't reveal to you yet. "...So remember do not press that red button or something terrible will happen." Ford finished. Stan glared at Ford and then the button. Stan and Ford had spent years together and Ford still hadn't figured out that when someone told him not to press something he had to press it.

He tried to get it out of his head. "Anyway. Gideon Gleeful is coming over. Can't believe we haven't seen the little runt in 3 years." Stan said. Dipper turned from what he was working on. "I wonder if he is just trying to trick us so he can get Mabel." Dipper chuckled. " Doubt it. He's running a talent agency now. Not really the most evil thing." Stan replied. Dipper stopped completely from what he was working on. "Maybe me and Robbie can get him to let us try out with our band." Dipper said joyfully. "Maybe kiddo."

Gideon stopped his limo driver at the Mystery Shack. He walked slowly and stopped at the door. He slowly reached his arm out and opened it. Soos started to greet him in his Mr. Mystery personality until he realized who it was. "Oh hey dude. So who did you come here to see?" Soos asked "I want to talk to Dipper." He answered. Soos took Gideon down to the basement to meet Dipper. "Yo Dipper. Gideon wanted to talk to you." Soos said and went back upstairs. Gideon asked if He and Dipper could speak alone. But before anyone could say anything Stan pressed the button.

Robbie heard a loud rumble from outside and saw it was coming from the Shack and ran as fast as he could telling Tambry he'd be right back.

Pacifica, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and Robbie showed up in the basement a few minutes later. Before anyone could leave a bright beam of light zapped all of them. Making everyone in the basement disappear. Zapping Stan last who watched in horror as all of his friends and family disappeared.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Dipper heard someone call his name. "Kids! This is worse than when I accidentally tripped Rose! What? She was mad and I was embarrased!"

"Stan?" He thought and passed out.


End file.
